Kid's Day Out
by And all that you can fake
Summary: Jasper and Alice go out to the beach with Renesmee.


"Can we take Renesmee out for the day?" Alice hopped behind Bella, who was doing laundry. Alice frowned. "What are you doing?" Bella looks at her sister-in-law incredulously.

Bewildered, she answers. "Laundry, Alice." Alice snarls in good nature and laughs. Jasper is behind her in an instant, crouching. "Hey, she growled at me!" Bella jokes.

"No need to talk to me like a child," Alice sniffs. "So, can we?" Jasper raises an eyebrow.

"I'm taking "we" is meaning us?" She nods. "So what can or can't we do?"

"Take Renesmee out." Upon hearing her name again, she appeared in the room. She grins.

"Can Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper take me out, momma?" She tugs on her mother's hand. While Bella's back was facing Alice, she caught Renesmee's attention and demonstrated a pout that could break someone's heart –if they had one. Renesmee perfects it and bats her eyelashes at her mother.

"Fine! Fine." Bella sighs. "But, young lady, I know Auntie Alice taught you that. And what I'm saying is probably being influenced!" She pauses and lowers her voice. "So only use that face when you want something from daddy."

She giggles and grabs Jasper's hand. "Where are we going?"

"Where do you wanna go?"

"The beach!" The adults share a glance over her head. Bella nods.

"I'll never understand you," Bella pecks her on the cheek. "Be good, huh?"

* * *

"We'd better drive," murmurs Alice. She straps Renesmee in. "Don't...nevermind..." Alice bites her lip, but let's her niece dig her nails into the spotless seats of her canary yellow Porsche. "Your daddy can always get me a new one," Alice smiles brightly."You know, I loved this car when I first saw it in Italy and -"

"Alice," Jasper mutters. "I'm sure Bella will be pleased if you tell her that story."

"Hmm," Alice agrees. "Long story short, your daddy bought it for me after careful consideration." Alice bounces back up after kneeling. "Right, to the beach."

Alice hums to the radio and holds Jasper's hand on the long journey there. "I wish I could remember going to the beach when I was young."

"You _are_ young, Auntie Alice!" Renesmee giggles. Jasper smiles at her, hoping that giggle would never go away. He squeezes Alice's hand.

"At least we're making memories for her," he says, too low for her to hear. Alice nods.

* * *

They finally get to the beach and Alice grabs her bag from the back. It was a bright and sunny day. Renesmee's swimming costume was on under her sundress. "You have enough for a vacation in that bag." Alice grins and grabs her stripey sun hat.

"Ness, come here! I'm under strict instructions. Sorry." Alice slaps a sunhat on her head, smears suncream over her skinny arms, legs, shoulders and back, and props little sunglasses on the bridge of her nose.

"Play with me, Auntie Alice!" She looks back at her magazines and sun lounger longingly but grabs her niece's hand, and laughs for Jasper to join them. Jasper rolls his eyes but swims nonetheless. Then Nessie gets a look in her eye and her smile lights up. "I wanna ride the horsey!"

"Umm...er, Ness, I don't think that's the best idea," Jasper says, putting a towel round her shoulders.

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssseeee, Uncle Jasper!" She begs, using the puppydog face she'd been taught earlier. Alice chuckled, seeing a vision. Jasper was weakening.

"In five, four, three, two..."

"Fine!" Jasper shakes his head, picking up Nessie.

"Thank you, Uncle Jasper! I promise not to bite the horsey!" He rolls his eyes.

"Good girl."

* * *

They queue though Jasper grumbles about the pointlessness of babies on the donkeys. "There is no point! At least Renesmee will remember."

"She's no more than a baby herself, you seem to forget. She's not even two."

"Yes, well, she's a lot more intelligent than some..."

Finally, it's Nessie's turn. "Hi, honey!" The lady running it says. "Which donkey would you like to have?" She points. "Oh, his name is Eeyore." Renesmee giggles. "Okay," laughs the lady, "hop on."

"You're next?" She points at Alice, who shakes her head. "It's okay. I know the sign says 12 and under, but you're what, 14?" Jasper doubles over, laughing.

"Go on then, Alice!" Jasper wheezes, still laughing. "Get on the horse. Choose Eeyore." Alice widen her eyes, seething.

"Don't worry, I'll help you up, sweetie."

* * *

Jasper waits for them both just outside the area. He's still chuckling. Alice is fuming. "Jasper Whitlock, prepare for a world of pain!" She says, walking off, gripping Nessie's hand. "Because you _will_ be begging on your sorry Southern knees!" He knows she's not as angry as she is making out, but she's still incredibly annoyed.

"Come on, Alice, don't be like that!"

"I'm 14, I'm allowed to be like that!" She yells. He can't help but quietly laugh at that. When they get to the car, he tries to hold her hand. She swerves the car deliberately so he stops that pretty quick. However, Nessie loved the swerve of the car and kept screaming "again".

When they get home, Alice leaves the silly pair to get themselves in. "Well...here we go, Nessie. You see your stroppy, 14-year-old aunt." Everyone raises an eyebrow when they see Alice storming up the stairs, followed by Jasper carrying Nessie. He sits her in Rosalie's lap and continues up the stairs. "Alice!" The vampires downstairs exchange looks and question Nessie who just laughs and yells swerve. She's sitting on her bed, painting her nails. The smell makes him wrinkle his nose but he composes himself and walks in.

He falls to his knees, sighing. "Okay. I give up.Mary Alice Brandon, I am begging on my sorry Southern knees. Do you forgive me?"

"Jasper?"

"Yes, Alice?"

"If you really wanna make up for it..."

"Which I do."

"Can we get a donkey?"


End file.
